


Saving Speedy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the recovery under Dinah's care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Speedy

He's sweated. He's shook. He's thrown up, and then just sat there with the heaves.

She's held him, wiped his mouth, kept him wrapped in blankets through the chills.

She knows just how thin he'd grown, whip-cord and bone, as she got him into a shower, got him clean and into a soft, old robe that must have been her father's from its age and scent.

She never condemns him, listens when he rambles long and deliriously over things in his life, over Ollie.

And when sleep finally comes without convulsive spasms and fever dreams, it's the sound of her heart under his ear that finally makes him hope that maybe her promise to stay is real.

Makes him thank the spirits that 'the dame' truly is there to save him from himself.


End file.
